


Post Grimm Gains

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: After a mission gone terrribly wrong, Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha have been left exceptionally hefty. Now that they're well beyond too fat to be huntresses, what should they do? Strive to find a way to get combat ready or give into Yang's plan to just go with the flow?This story contains WEIGHT GAIN
Kudos: 5





	Post Grimm Gains

“I seriously don’t see why you two aren’t on board with this yet! It’s been three weeks.” Yang exclaimed and waved her flabby arms about, the bean bag sized rolls of arm fat swinging around and smacking into her side rolls which were as big and squishy as padded seat cushions. Yang had been spending all of her time trying to convince Weiss and Blake that the Grimm hunting mission gone wrong was a blessing in disguise.

It all started when the trio, along with Pyrrha, had investigated multiple cases of missing hikers. After a few hours of walking down the trail those people had been disappearing on they, sort of fell into an underground cavern full of some sort of slime Grimm. It took about a week before they were found and by then it was a little too late.

None of them were physically harmed…in a sense. They were just very very very fat. This was no joke, apparently, those slime Grimm were a botched experiment. Not acidic enough to do more than melt away clothes and too stupid to actively try and drown the victims. They just liked to stick to warm, damp places and it turns out the human body was just the place. Thankfully a backup squad from Beacon had been able to save them along with the other missing hikers. Now they were all back and Beacon and were somewhat able to adapt.

Yang came back from her experience in the cave with a new outlook on life. She was massive, barely able to walk, only able to move her arms with such ease thanks to the lingering vestiges of her strength. Without that, it would take all her effort just to lift one arm for a mere three seconds. The limb was smothered, buried under bulbous bags of blubber. From sausage fingers that could hardly hold a pencil to puffy hands attached to thick wrists which quickly filled out into massive arms. They couldn’t even rest at her sides as the titanic shelf of arm fat pressed into the many rolls that lined Yang’s side. This caused them to jut out to the side, just a little lower than what could be considered a T-pose. 

Her face was framed by two giant, fat squishy cheeks that sometimes served to impede speech. A row of two extra chins certainly didn’t help that either. Then with all that fat that had piled onto her neck, Yang could hardly even turn her head. If she wanted to see what was outside of her peripheral vision then she would be forced to turn. That sometimes didn’t even help as her massive mammaries took up so much of her view. It was hard for them not to when each boob was the size of a twin mattress and bouncy as hell. Even Yang’s new custom-built tank top hardly covered them and left far too much exposed skin on display. Still, Yang loved her gargantuan boobs more than anything else. Shaded beneath them though was a rather substantial double belly whose rolls managed to droop well past her knees. The titanic tummy had been stuffed full of those slime Grimm and brought about this doughy metamorphosis of her mind and body. Nothing brought Yang more pleasure than stuffing herself silly and basking in the afterglow of her hunger. 

Then with her big fat ass capable of crushing a two-person couch, she could lounge wherever she damn well pleased. She could be sitting on a bed of rocks and not even notice through the quadruple layer thickness of her ass fat. Then with her legs, sitting was always seen as better than walking. Thighs so thick they pressed together at all times, pillars of adipose tissue which were thankfully sturdy enough to hold her weight…barely. All of the girls teetered on immobility. One wrong move would condemn them to their rumps for the foreseeable future. Yang was cool with that.

“I’m never going to be ok with this, Yang!” Weiss yelled back at her blonde teammate. “This is humiliating in every sense of the word! My clothes don’t fit, I can hardly squeeze through doors, I get exhausted just from walking, and everyone in Beacon knows I’m a big fat land whale!” Weiss went on, physically shaking (jiggling) with anger. She had been right beside Yang in that damned slime pit and was force-fed the awful goop for the entire week. Weiss almost wished they had never been found because then at least she wouldn’t live in shame of being seen as a mobile ball of lard.

She also secretly loved the time there. At first, she was horrified when she felt the slime force its way down her throat as her belly bulged and swelled outward like a balloon being filled with air. Though with time came an odd feeling of ecstasy. Of course, she was right back to being mortified when she was rescued and seen as the lump of flesh that was easily five times her original size. Truly what she hated was people seeing her like this, not the increased weight and fat itself. 

If Weiss were allowed to bask and spoil herself for all hours of the day then she would be at peace with this hulking body of hers. Yet if she were forced to waddle around her classmates and teachers then she wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. That sadly seemed impossible as she was far past the point where exercise was impossible. Walking was all she had the energy to do and that would never burn more calories than she ate. She was doomed to be ridiculed and ostracized thanks to how massively fat she had gotten. The angular and noble shape of her face had vanished with her flabby jowls and chins, her dresses were stretched thin by the spherical and shameful masses of her yoga ball sized breasts. Yes, Weiss had always longed for a larger chest, often jealous that the genes that gifted her mother and sister had abandoned her, but this was never what she had thought of. Though again, in private they were a dream come true, in public a living nightmare. The tingly pleasure of caressing them, the burning embarrassment of someone seeing more than half of them as her dress failed to keep them bound in fabric. 

Thankfully her belly was able to be tucked tightly into the dress. Of the trio, hers was the smallest but not by a considerable margin. It would dangle past her knees if not for the many belts she had tied together to keep it stuffed under her gown. While her belly remained concealed, her pillowy posterior did not. Many often commented on Blake being gifted with a large butt, but now Weiss held the title of fattest ass in Beacon. Frankly, the wagon she was dragging was immense, spectacularly huge, and frighteningly destructive. Within the first week of being back at Beacon Weiss caused over five thousand lien in property damages. Broken walls, lockers, chairs, beds, anything that tested Weiss’s booty in a battle of strength was doomed. Each cheek resembled the giant human hamster balls you’d see in some sort of game show. While those were fun and seemingly harmless, Weiss’s monstrous behind would test the strength of anyone’s aura be it from an accidental impact or standing at the wrong place the heiress fell due to her own weight.

To support and balance this massive form of hers, Weiss had a set of thighs that were wide enough to balance an airship on. Still, they were constantly tired as they were forced to lug around Weiss’s weight with hardly a chance to rest. Once Weiss sat down she chose not to get up for hours at a time. Far thicker than a tree trunk within the emerald forest or forever falls, these plush pillars were barely able to propel Weiss at anything more than a sluggish waddle.

“Oh come on Weiss, I heard you talking to yourself two days ago!” Yang retorted, smirking as Weiss’s porcelain and pudgy face began to glow a deep shade of red. “Oh I can’t bear my weight another second~ Hrrg but I’m so hungry,” Yang said in a mocking tone, attempting to mimic Weiss’s own words. “Oh wait I forgot! I stored a bag of chips under my breasts. It seems they are good for something~ O-oooh~”

“I SAID NO SUCH THING!” Weiss shrieked in embarrassment as she leaned forward, grabbing both of Yang’s cheeks in her hands and pulling on them. “You shut your fat mouth or I’ll shut it for you!” She growled, leaning her weight onto Yang, their bodies squishing together like two marshmallows of elephantine proportions.

“Ow ow ow hey let go of my fashe!” Yang replied as Weiss continued to smoosh and stretch her cheeks. “Oh, ou ashked fow itb!” The blonde mumbled before grabbing Weiss’s cheeks, leaving both of the girls in a battle of rather immature practice.

All the noise served to disturb the room’s other occupant, Blake Belladonna. She had been relaxing while listening to an audiobook, the only way she was able to enjoy literature at this point, but the bickering of her two teammates and the fact that no company made faunus headphones meant she was distracted. Blake sighed and paused the audio recording and looked over at Weiss and Yang who were still pinching each other. “Yang, I know you’re enjoying this a lot more than us and I know we can’t just drop the weight. That being said, I’m not intent of getting larger. I can hardly waddle, move my arms, and if I ever want to travel home or anywhere outside of Beacon it’ll have to be by a cargo ship.” Blake explained her stance while laying on her side.

Blake was growing as used to her immensely increased weight as she could, but that didn’t mean she would rush to get larger or engage in the futile struggle of exercising to lose it. Instead, Blake was doing her best to get used to the weight she had and prepare herself to spend the rest of her life with it. Her cat ears twitched slightly atop her head as she struggled to lift her arm to scratch her plump cheek. It was such a pain to move her arms even across short distances. Even itching her cheek made her fingers tired. They were so puffy and burdened with fat that she doubted she could even clench her fist. Thankfully her normal wardrobe didn’t consist of sleeves so she didn’t have to struggle and stuff the massive hams she called arms into them. Though she did have to tuck her billowing sets of breasts into her normal top while letting the rest of her belly hang out. 

This was something Blake really couldn’t peg a solid decision on. While laying down it was a gift from the gods. If Blake were on her back it was a warm blanket that coated her legs and kept them toasty even when Weiss insisted on keeping the room frigidly cold at night. Then sometimes on summer days Blake would open the curtains in her dorm and bask on her belly. It was like a beanbag chair only far larger and squishier. The first time she discovered this she purred like a kitten as she rested on unimaginable softness. Warm fat, gentle sunlight, and surprisingly comfy boobs to act as pillows it led to some of the best naps Blake had experienced. If this was after lunch then there was an added bonus of her groaning tummy serving as pleasant white noise. These two situations were little slices of heaven, but walking with this gargantuan gut was such a horrible experience that it kept Blake from loving her body as a whole. Her stomach hung low enough that it touched the floor and her arms were far too weak to lift it. So every step she took was impeded by a wall of fat. Kicking it caused it to wobble and Blake had almost toppled forward once when she accidentally stepped on the lowest roll. 

Blake had no qualms with her butt, however. It was big, not the biggest to her surprise, but was comfortable and didn’t break any of the reinforced furniture she had been using as of late. For now at least. Her thighs were a little more tiresome to deal with as even without her belly proving an obstacle, her beyond thick thighs would make walking a pain. Especially since she wasn’t even able to bend them at the knee. It was physically impossible for her to use any set of stairs. She could lift her feet just high enough to take a step. Asking anything more wasn’t possible. 

Yang and Weiss finally stopped their little fight, the latter rubbing her sore, puffy cheeks. “Oh come on Blake! Won’t someone side with me?!” Yang pouted before her belly let out a loud groan. “That’s it! I know exactly who will be on my side! Let’s go to the cafeteria you two.” Yang waddled to the door, which had thankfully been widened to over four times its original width. She didn’t wait for her friends but knew they’d be forced to follow eventually. Just the mention of something to eat would get them up and moving. 

Weiss stood there, trying to cross her arms before giving up. It wasn’t even possible to lift them at that height and angle anymore. She didn’t want to go get lunch. If anything she’d have it delivered to her like always. Yet that involved finding her scroll which was just as much effort as it was waddling to the cafeteria. “…Fine.” She huffed and began to waddle after Yang, her body jiggling and swaying from the movement.

Blake smiled and was about to resume her audiobook before her belly growled. “Alright alright, I’ll go too.” Blake groaned and reached towards a red button. After it was pressed machinery under her bed whirred and the girl was slowly pushed up to her feet. With a heavy sigh, she began the long and annoying process of catching up with her friends.

After what seemed like hours (twenty-three minutes) the titanic trio arrived in the dining hall. Each of them out of breath, damp from sweat, and all hungry enough to clear the kitchen of every scrap of food there was. Yang was still leading the group, a smile on her face as she saw the one individual she knew would agree with her. “H-hey Pyrrha!” Yang wheezed, still trying to catch her breath.

“Hmm?” Pyrrha sounded, just barely able to peak over her padded shoulder, cheeks stuffed full of food. “Oh hello, Yang.” She replied after swallowing, a three-foot-long sub sandwich held in her puffy mitts. “Blake and Weiss too,” Pyrrha added as the two waddled into view. The former champion was already blushing, a normal circumstance when she was in public. She wasn’t unfamiliar with the public eye, but her drastic weight increase didn’t make anything less awkward. The table she sat at was piled high with food of all different types. Plenty of fast food she had ordered as to not place too much burden on the kitchen staff, plates of steaks and chicken, bowls of soups, stews, mashed potatoes, mac n cheese, baskets of bread, and a five-tiered strawberry cake slathered with pink frosting. “I was just sitting down for lunch. Would you care to join me?”

Yang, Weiss, and Blake all knew Pyrrha wasn’t, “just sitting down,” for lunch based on how half the table was covered in empty plates and littered with rappers. It was very possible she had been here since breakfast. Pyrrha’s case…was special. She took the brunt of the slimes in the cavern and far exceeded the other girls in size. The energy it took to carry all that weight drastically increased her appetite and she spent almost every second of every day eating. 

Pyrrha was just huge, not enough to dwarf the others in size, but it was immediately obvious that she surpassed them. From behind the colossal girl, they could see her gargantuan ass take up enough space to seat five people. Her red skirt covered part of her butt yet left plenty of pale flab exposed as it hung down to the floor. It was merely a wall of lard, blubber, and pure fat. No muscles were there, just unyielding waves of Pyrrha’s own well-upholstered body. Her back held stacks of rolls thick enough to overfill even Yatsuhashi’s hands. Her belly was neatly tucked under the table and the lowest roll peaked out from the other side. Surprisingly Pyrrha was accepted as the big land whale she had become. Getting and giving hugs, filling the pictures many paparazzi attempted to take, and just radiating so much positive energy that it was almost blinding.

Then her tits were massive, equalling Yang’s while just failing to surpass them. Of course, it was hard to tell as Pyrrha made sure her outfit kept her girls from even having a chance of flashing anyone. It wasn’t possible to keep all of her skin covered but she did her best to keep most…half…a modest proportion off-limits. 

Yang waddled over to Pyrrha and leaned against her back, nuzzling against the larger redhead. “Hey Pyrrha, answer a question if you will. Are you happier as a big fat girl? If yes then why shouldn’t we shoot for bigger?” Yang asked as Pyrrha let out a nervous giggle as Yang’s hands squeezed her rolls surprisingly tight.

“Well,” Pyrrha looked off to the side. “I will admit I have gotten used to things. I’m also aware that I cannot lose this weight by any conventional means. Plus I just...like eating too much to stop.” She trailed off and took a large bite from her sandwich. “I don’t know if I could get any bigger though,” Pyrrha added as Yang hugged her tighter. “Yang?”

“Doesn’t that make you want to try?!” Yang asked and began to push her body into Pyrrha’s back. She leaned forward, her breasts and belly pressing into Pyrrha’s many back rolls and the shelf of her but only to slowly retract and lean forward again. “Think about it. Just eating all day not just because you’re hungry but because you want to get bigger!” Yang smirked as her hands stretched as far as they could so they’d rest under Pyrrha’s boobs.

Pyrrha’s face was now as red as her hair. “I-is that ok?” She asked, a quivering smile spreading across her lip. “Just…laying in bed and eating all day. Not even having to walk to get my food?” The idea played in Pyrrha’s mind. A massive bed to support her but invisible do to the fact her own body had grown large enough to bury it. As she fantasized she also started to stuff her face as Yang continued to coo and whisper into her ears.

‘Dammit, that sounds amazing.’ Weiss said and made the mental note to go house shopping later. She envisioned a lovely home out in the mountains. So remote that the only people who would ever show up were the dedicated delivery drivers with her massive meals. She almost drooled at the thought and the scent of food within the dining hall wasn’t helping either. “I…concede. You win Yang.” Weiss murmured in defeat, waddling and taking a seat next to Pyrrha. Her added weight didn’t break the bench but it did cause it to bend and groan loudly. As the reinforced wood dipped down it caused Weiss to slide to the left, her hip squishing against Pyrrha’s.

“If I don’t have to walk then I guess all my problems with my weight are solved…guess I’m in too. Mind if I take some of that sushi, Pyrrha?” Blake asked as she took a seat on the bench opposite of Pyrrha, muttering an apology as her feet had nowhere else to rest except for on Pyrrha’s belly rolls. 

“Haha, I win!” Yang shouted in victory as she attempted to leap with joy. This wasn’t possible and just caused her to jiggle. She was just so happy that her friends were going to join her on this metaphorical journey. She slowly waddled around and took her seat at the table. “No backing out either. Let’s consider this meal the binding pact.” Yang said despite the fact her friends were already too busy eating to hear her speak. She just shrugged knowing that the fact everyone would get fatter with her, along with the bonus of getting to be smug as all hell about convincing them, was more than enough.

THE END


End file.
